Strawberry Shortcake
by monochromebiscuit
Summary: Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, Makoto dan Haruka, ia pikir mereka tidak akan ingat hari itu. Sedangkan orang yang saat itu sangat ia sayangi... dia tidak masuk. (My first Free! fanfiction, ReixNagisa, read and review!)


Hellooo~ here I am diving through the Free! fandom ehehe

I'm monochromebiscuit, if it's hard for you to remind/write/call my pen name, then just call me Rei ehehe…. Anyway, reviews are welcomed.

Inspired by a short tearjerking Rei-Nagisa doujin on tumblr (you can ask me the link if you want!), Free! Iwatobi High School Swim Club's Activity Log 1 (Drama CD), and Lila's DEEP impression about the relationship of these guys.

This fanfiction contains:

Some scenes that can makes you whisper "Homo…." spontaneously, the usage of name suffix such as –san –kun –chan and etc., inside jokes, some information that (probably) just contained in the drama cd and fluff.

Edit: Art by あくた (Pixiv ID 8363288)

Enjoy!

* * *

**2****nd**** Summer**

Malam sudah cukup larut. Normalnya, semua orang pada saat ini sudah terlelap untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah aktivitas-aktivitas yang telah dilakukan seharian. Tetapi tidak untuk Rei, seharian ia sudah berbaring di tempat tidur karena ia jatuh sakit. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan suhunya tinggi. Nah, keadaannya malah membaik ketika malam yang sepi ini menjelang. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memakai kacamata dengan _frame_ merah itu, melihat kepada sekeliling dengan hitungan tiga kali hembusan nafas, dan ia melihat jam meja _digital_-nya.

_10:11 Thu 7/31_

Rei yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk menerawang ke pikirannya. Ia merasa sedang melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Mulutnya menggumam tak beraturan, mencoba berpikir keras walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Dan…

"OH YA AMPUN!"

Seketika matanya terbelalak, menyempurnakan ekspresi paniknya. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, berusaha cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

* * *

Pintu kulkas terbuka.

"Hm, tepung terigu, gula, _baking powder_, _baking soda_, _whipped cream_, dan… _Strawberry, _hah! Untungnya aku tidak perlu pergi ke _supermarket_ dulu." Ujar Rei sambil mengambil beberapa bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"Inilah keuntungannya jika seseorang mengontrol nutrisi kesehariannya!" Rei tersenyum bangga sambil berpose (seharusnya) keren.

Rei membuka sebuah buku resep. Membalik halaman beberapa kali sampai kemudian ia menemukan halaman yang ia cari. Halaman itu ia baca dengan suara yang kecil, bahkan lebih terdengar sebagai gumaman dengan beberapa kalimat yang terdengar seperti rumus fisika. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu kalau di sebuah buku resep tertulis rumus fisika?

"Hah! _Piece of cake_."

Rei meletakkan buku resepnya di atas oven yang belum ia panaskan. Ia memulai pekerjaannya dengan merebus _strawberry_-nya. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan mencampurkan bahan-bahan dengan langkah-langkah yang urut. Ia bekerja dengan telaten. Mirip seperti koki profesional yang memberikan demo masak kepada publik. Selain koki, dia juga mungkin sudah lulus dari standar istri rumah tangga professional.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu. Kue yang Rei buat sudah terpanggang dari oven dan tersaji hangat. Hanya tinggal dekorasi manis yang akan disukai penerimanya. Haaah... kalau mengingat siapa yang akan menerima kue ini hati Rei jadi berdebar-debar. Sebenarnya agak menyesal juga ia tidak dapat masuk sekolah tadi pagi. Karena mungkin Rei bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berkesan daripada hanya sepotong kue untuk membayar setiap senyuman manis yang tidak sungkan ia berikan….

Pipi Rei memerah.

Dengan keadaan yang masih sama, Rei bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata ia mendapati ponselnya itu dalam keadaan _low battery_. Setelah mengumpat pelan, ia mencari _charger_ untuk ponselnya dan membawa keduanya ke dapur. Berniat mengecek sambil menunggu kuenya cukup dingin sampai siap untuk dihias.

Ia sampai di dapur.

_Charger _ponselnya sudah tersambung aliran listrik dan ponselnya menyala. Sambil menunggu ponselnya siap untuk digunakan ia menggeser kursi, lalu duduk. Sebelum ia melihat layar ponselnya ia menaikkan kacamatanya.

_13 text message_

_1 voice message_

Rei menelan ludah. Tiga belas pesan teks itu adalah dari Nagisa.

Kemudian ia membuka pesan-pesan itu. Satu per satu.

"_Selamat pagi Rei-chan"_

"_Kok aku tidak menemukanmu di kereta?" _

"_Rei-chan?! Apa kau sekarang mulai berlari dari rumah ke sekolah?!"_

"_Rei-chan aku juga tidak menemukanmu di kelas…."_

"_Naaaahh ternyata kau tidak masuk. Ama-sensei bilang kau sakit, cepat sembuh! Segeralah masuk besok atau kau akan ku buat slimy slimy~"_

"_Sudah waktunya istirahaaat! Seperti biasa Haru-chan membawa mackerel…."_

"_Nah, mackerel Haru-chan untuk hari ini sangat enak! Aku tidak ingat nama masakan mackerelnya… Yah… Ngomong-ngomong! Aku sudah menyisihkan sepotong untuk ku berikan padamu besok, kau harus mencobanya, Rei-chan!"_

"_REI-CHAN! Hari ini tidak ada latihan karena Ama-sensei menyuruh kita untuk membersihkan kolam renang! Aaaaa Rei-chan kau curang…. Kau harusnya ikut membersihkan!"_

"_Mako-chan memberitahui aku bahwa mackerel yang ku sisihkan akan basi jika ku berikan kepadamu besok. Haaah… padahal aku benar-benar ingin Rei mencobanya lho."_

"_Rei-chan, ada beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan hari ini! Besok akan ku berikan kepadamu~ aku harap Rei-chan mau mengerjakannya berdua denganku… ku mohon?"_

"_Hari yang melelahkan~"_

"_Rei-chan, apakah ponselmu mati?"_

"_Rei-chan."_

Tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar, Rei membaca ketiga belas pesan itu. Mulutnya masih menganga kecil. Setelah menutup pesan yang ketiga belas, ia tinggal membuka pesan suara yang hanya berjumlah satu. Muncullah satu hal yang lebih membuatnya terbengong, pesan suara itu juga dari Nagisa. Perlahan, Rei menekan tombol untuk mendengarkan pesan suara tersebut.

"_Rei-chan… a—aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa masuk besok, karena yaaahh… kita harus berlatih untuk turnamen musim panas yang akan datang 'kan? Dan juga…"_

Terjadi keheningan di tengah-tengah pesan suara itu. Rei melihat layar ponselnya, kemudian hanya bisa terdiam juga. Pesan suara itu belum habis, masih ada beberapa waktu sampai pesan suara itu habis. Dengan perasaan agak bingung, Rei menempelkan lagi ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Masih hening, dengan suara krasak-krusuk yang samar.

Krasak-krusuk.

Bukan.

Itu isakan tangis.

"_A—ah halo Rei-chan, maaf tadi ponselku terjatuh hahaha… tadi itu bukan apa-apa kok, selamat tidur!"_

Pesan suara selesai.

Dengan gerakan lambat Rei meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Mulutnya masih ternganga. Sementara keringat mengucur dari dahi hingga pipinya. Seperti terhipnotis.

"Nagisa… menangis?"

Kemudian, kalimat itu seperti diulang berkali-kali di pikirannya. Bibirnya tergerak pelan dan samar mengucapnya juga. Untuk menggerakkan anggota badan saja Rei terasa berat. Ketika tatapan Rei sampai kepada ponselnya lagi muncul beberapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang mengisi otaknya.

"Mengapa Nagisa menangis?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Nagisa?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kebingungan Rei tersebut hanya dinyanyikan oleh keheningan malam di musim panas.

Ditemani ponsel yang masih ditatap tergeletak, dan juga sepotong kue yang masih membutuhkan hiasan _whipped cream_ dan strawberry. Semuanya terasa belum lengkap.

Kebingungan Rei belum lengkap tanpa jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Pesan suara di ponsel itu terasa belum lengkap, seperti masih ada yang disembunyikan.

Dan sepotong kue itu hanyalah sepotong kue belum lengkap tanpa hiasannya untuk menjadi sepotong kue yang diinginkan Nagisa.

"Ryuugazaki Rei! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" Teriak Rei memecah keheningan yang tercipta, "Coba kita pikir…."

Rei yang tidak ragu-ragu kembali seperti biasanya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya yang tergeletak. Dengan beberapa kali menekan salah satu tombol di ponselnya ia menelepon Nagisa. Ponsel sudah ia tempelkan di telinga. Setiap nada sambung yang terdengar rasanya jantung Rei melewatkan sekali degupan.

Tersambung.

"Halo?"

Suara Nagisa di seberang sana terdengar lebih lemas. Mungkin karena ia baru bangun dari tidurnya, pikir Rei. Di sisi lain Rei agak merasa bersalah apabila mengganggu Nagisa tidur. Yang jelas, ini seperti bukan suara Nagisa yang sebenarnya.

"E—eh Nagisa-kun."

"R—Rei-chan?!"

"Umm maaf aku baru mengecek ponsel malam ini, seharian aku beristirahat… Aku minta maaf!"

Setelah itu hening. Nagisa tidak menjawab langsung ucapan Rei tadi. Rei menjadi khawatir, makin lama keheningan berlalu membuat Rei makin khawatir.

"Nagisa-kun?"

"A—ah, ya Rei-chan! Tidak usah meminta maaf, justru aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena seharusnya aku sudah tahu Rei sedang beristirahat 'kan? Aku jadi merasa bersalah memenuhi pesan masuk di ponselmu Rei-chan, hahahaha…. Pasti aku mengganggumu."

Suara Nagisa yang Rei dengar tadi sama persis dengan suaranya di pesan suara. Bergetar, pelan, penggalan dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Seperti… sedang, atau baru saja menangis. Atas hal ini malah giliran Rei yang membiarkan keheningan masuk di pembicaraan telepon mereka. Sambil berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan, Rei melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur.

"Rei-chan?"

"Ya, aku masih disini."

Rei melihat jam meja _digital-_nya lagi.

_11:25 Thu 7/31_

"Nagisa…."

"Ya, Rei-chan?"

"Dua puluh lima menit yang akan datang… bisakah kita bertemu di dermaga?"

"Eeehh?! Sekarang?"

"…Ya."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Aku… ingin bicara."

Rei merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di jawabannya itu. Sedikit agak menyesal, seharusnya ia memberikan alasan yang lebih baik daripada hanya tiga rangkai kata itu. Apalagi ketiga rangkai kata itu membuat Nagisa menahan jawabannya.

"Erm… baiklah."

"Ah, baik, terima kasih." Rei tersenyum lega, "Sampai jumpa disana."

"…Ya."

Rei menutup telepon lebih dulu. Tanpa ragu ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai bekerja lagi dengan sepotong kuenya.

Malam ini, dia siap melengkapi semuanya.

* * *

Pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Rei berniat menyisakan lima menit dari jam yang semula dijanjikan. Jarak antar lokasinya sampai dermaga hanya sekitar beberapa langkah saja. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berlari untuk cepat sampai, tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Ia takut sepotong kue dalam kotak yang ia bawa di tangannya rusak apabila ia berlari.

Dan nyatanya, rencana Rei yang ingin datang lebih awal gagal. Begitu ia sampai, Nagisa sudah duduk di salah satu perahu yang diparkir di dermaga itu. Nagisa baru menyadari kedatangan Rei ketika langkah Rei yang menghampirinya terdengar jelas.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei mendapati Nagisa yang seperti biasanya, bukan yang di pesan suara maupun di telepon. Sambil menghembus nafas yang berat, ia melihat jam tangan di lengannya.

Sampai Rei sudah duduk berhadapan Nagisa pun belum ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Rei. Ekspresinya tegas sehingga membuat Nagisa agak bingung tanpa antisipasi apapun. Ketika kotak itu ia letakkan di antara mereka berdua, Nagisa langsung memberikan reaksi.

"Apa ini, Rei-chan? Apa isiny—WAA!"

Rei mengapit pipi Nagisa dengan satu tangan dan membawanya mendekat kepadanya, "Apa… yang… terjadi…."

"A-aphanyah?!" Jawab Nagisa dengan lafal yang sudah pasti berantakan karena Rei mengapit pipinya itu.

"Kamu menangis, iya 'kan?" Desis Rei.

"…Wrhei…."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan kala suasana dermaga di malam hari mulai mengisi pertemuan mereka. Angin berlari berseberangan dengan ombak yang berlomba-lomba menuju tepi laut. Tempat ini dulunya dermaga yang sangat aktif pada malam hari, setelah peristiwa kecelakaan itu terjadi, dermaga ini dijadikan tempat penghormatan atas korban-korbannya. Namun perahu-perahu nelayan masih tetap diparkir disini, seakan masih ada yang memiliki dan masih melaut bersama mereka. Termasuk perahu yang sedang diduduki dua orang ini. Rei masih belum melepaskan tangannya kala suasana itu terasa. Sampai lelehan air mata menetes di tangan itu. Tangan Rei. Air mata Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun…." Ujar Rei pelan memperhatikan Nagisa yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengelap air mata yang tidak berhenti jatuh.

Rei tidak terlalu yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Walaupun ia tahu Nagisa menangis di telepon, tetapi ia tidak memperhitungkan kalau Nagisa akan menangis di hadapannya. Namun ia merasa harus bertindak cepat "Kau bisa—"

Nagisa mengangkat kepalanya dengan hitungan sepersekian detik, memperlihatkan mata sembab berairnya dan pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Reeeeeiiiii-!" Jeritnya.

Dengan cepat Nagisa memindahkan tangisannya ke pangkuan Rei. Walau suara tangisannya teredam, namun Rei tahu bahwa tangisan Nagisa kali ini lebih keras. Tiap isakan tangisnya Rei melewatkan lagi satu degupan jantung. Rei mengatur nafasnya, sampai akhirnya tangannya memutuskan untuk mengelus lembut tiap helai rambut Nagisa.

Nyatanya, Nagisa telah menghabiskan waktu yang banyak untuk menangis. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum berhenti. _The crybaby is still being crybaby until now, then._ Rei melihat jam tangannya, ada hal penting yang harus ia berikan kepadanya sebentar lagi.

"Nagisa-kun, bisa kau bangun sebentar?" Tanya Rei pelan.

Nagisa menaikkan dagunya, menyeretnya dari sana hingga menuju dada Rei. Tangannya melewati spasi antara tangan Rei dan badannya, sehingga posisinya seperti memeluk. Matanya menatap Rei sendu, sambil merasakan tiap degupan jantung Rei yang kian terpacu.

"S—sebaiknya kita kembali ke posisi semula!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Nagi—"

"Nggak."

Rei menghela nafas panjang. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya terlebih dahulu kemudian bersiap untuk bicara "Kau harus janji menceritakan semuanya setelah ini, oke?"

Nagisa terdiam sejenak dan masih mempertahankan pandangan sendu itu. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

Dengan susah payah karena kendala posisi, Rei mengambil kotak yang tadi ia bawa dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Nagisa. Ia melihat jam tangan kembali, menunggu beberapa milisekon sampai akhirnya ia perlihatkan jam tangan itu kepada Nagisa.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Rei tersenyum.

"A-Ahh!" Pipi Nagisa makin memerah, lidahnya mendadak kelu, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan secara refleks Nagisa bergerak ke belakang sedikit.

"Ini hadiahmu…." Rei membuka kotaknya, sudah ada sepotong kue yang lengkap dengan hiasannya, "Favoritmu…."

"_S—SS—STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE!_"

Reaksi Nagisa begitu semangat ketika melihat makanan kesukaannya. Dan terlebih lagi, itu buatan Rei. Tangan Nagisa menggapai-gapai, yang kiri maupun yang kanan. Namun tetap saja tidak terjangkau, Rei menahannya tepat di dahi, dan kotak kue itu ia jauhi dari jangkauan Nagisa.

"Kau akan habiskan ini selagi kau menceritakan semuanya."

* * *

"Aku kesepian."

Rei menatap Nagisa dengan pandangan _"Apa maksudmu?" _Dalam pikirannya, sepertinya seorang Nagisa tidak akan merasakan seperti itu. Nagisa adalah orang yang terbuka, sudah jelas. Dan rasanya kesepian tidak termasuk dalam daftar kosakata yang dimiliki orang yang terbuka. Apalagi, yang hiperaktif seperti Nagisa.

Nagisa menyelesaikan suapannya, dengan suara yang tenang, ia mulai bicara "Aku sudah cerita kepada Rei-chan 'kan? Sewaktu SD aku adalah orang yang cengeng, sering diganggu teman sekelas yang sering mengejekku sebagai anak perempuan…. Tapi, aku menjadi tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi, karena ada Haru-chan."

"Ya, kau masuk klub renang untuk menjadi lebih kuat lalu setelah bertemu Haru-chan kau menjadi lebih semangat, iya 'kan?"

"Ya." Nagisa tersenyum sambil melempar pandangan pada laut yang sudah cukup tenang. "Haru-chan adalah orang pertama yang mempedulikan aku, tetapi aku juga sadar…."

Kemudian Nagisa sedikit menunduk, pandangannya dialihkan ke bawah, "Haru-chan lebih mempedulikan Mako-chan, dan juga sebaliknya…."

Rei terdiam sejenak, "Yah… itu kan karena mereka berteman dari kecil."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Nagisa, "Harusnya memang aku tidak pernah mengharapkan perhatian Haru-chan."

Keheningan menyeruak masuk. Nagisa mulai mengambil satu suap lagi, tetapi suapan itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia menyuapkannya ke mulut Rei. Rei yang agak terkejut perlahan-lahan membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan itu.

"Sewaktu aku bertemu Rei-chan, aku kira akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa ku jadikan teman untukku sendiri, aku tidak usah lagi membuat Mako-chan atau Haru-chan peduli denganku." Nagisa tertawa kecil, "Aku menikmati waktu-waktuku bersama Rei-chan!"

Pipi Rei memerah.

"Tapi, ketika Rei-chan tidak masuk…. Aku…. Tidak tahu, harus kemana."

Rei memelankan kunyahannya, masih terdiam.

"Apalagi besoknya hari ulang tahunku, aku sudah berpikir kalau Mako-chan dan Haru-chan akan lupa hari itu, dan Rei-chan pun tidak masuk…. Rei-chan yang tidak masuk pun ku pikir juga akan lupa…."

"Sampai ku pikir lebih jauh lagi, Rei-chan tidak membalas pesanku, tidak akan ingat ulang tahunku, kalau ku ingatkan pun, mungkin bagi Rei-chan aku bukan siapa-siapa…."

"N—Nagi—"

"Dan waktu itu aku sadar, Rei-chan pun tidak peduli padaku…."

_Deg_

Kalimat itu sukses memacu jantung Rei yang degupannya makin deras. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berbicara satu patah kata pun. Nagisa mengambil satu suap lagi, lalu ia kunyah pelan-pelan suapan itu, sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang kian memerah, serta air mata yang keluar ketika kedua kelopak matanya ia tutup. Walaupun ia tahu ia harus bertindak sesuatu. Setidaknya, berani menatap langsung mata Nagisa yang kembali sendu seperti tadi.

Perlahan Rei meraih telapak tangan Nagisa, memegangnya erat-erat, walaupun ia merasa malu. Sambil perlahan membawanya duduk makin dekat dengannya, hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal.

"Pertama," Rei membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lagi, sambil menutupi rona merah yang memenuhi wajahnya "Aku tidak membalas pesanmu karena aku beristirahat seharian."

"Kedua, aku mengingat ulang tahunmu, sekitar pukul sepuluh aku terbangun dan melihat tanggal, aku ingat itu."

"Ketiga, aku peduli… karena, kalau aku tidak peduli, kau tidak akan merasakan satu suap pun _strawberry shortcake_ ini."

"Keempat, kau adalah salah satu orang yang berarti penting di hidupku."

Nagisa masih terdiam menatap Rei menyelesaikan pernyataan-pernyataan itu. Ia tetap menatap, sampai akhirnya Rei tersenyum, pipinya merona, dan ia siap bicara.

"Bahkan lebih dari sebagai teman."

_That's it._ Degupan jantung Nagisa kian cepat ketika kata-kata itu terdengar berulang-ulang di pikirannya. Perasaannya sukar dideskripsikan. Tapi yang pasti, Nagisa ingin cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang siap turun di pipinya yang memerah, namun tangan itu Rei tahan agar hanya tangannya saja yang melakukan itu. Menghapusnya dengan pelan, sambil mengusap lembut pipi Nagisa.

"R—Rei-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Ada krim-"

Kalimat itu berhenti, sewaktu bibir mereka akhirnya menyatu. Ciuman itu lembut, perlahan, tanpa nafsu, dengan sisa-sisa rasa _strawberry_ disana. Dan momentum itu hanya ditemani angin laut yang membelai lembut, serta suara riak ombak yang tenang.

**FIN**


End file.
